¡No te atrevas a mancillar a una mujer Weasley Malfoy!
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque las reglas son reglas por alguna razón, y George sabía que no podía dejar que la serpiente de Malfoy mancillara a una mujer Weasley sin pagar un precio por la regla quebrada. *Para Miss Mantequilla, fiker por necesidad, Dramionera de corazón y amiga de esas que hay pocas.


**¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY (pero retrasado, retrasadísimo) Alex! Pues eso, espero que goses mi One-Shot Dramionense. Espero que te rías, que te rías mucho a pesar de que nuestro humor es tan negro que no tiene piernas, y te guste tanto como a mi me gustó el tuyo :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a Jotaká, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, por pura diversión y yo debería tener en mi poder un gira tiempos que funcionara. He dicho.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO TE ATREVAS A MANCILLAR A UNA MUJER WASLEY MALFOY!<strong>

_O_

**NO JODAS A UN MALFOY.**

_**O**ne**-S**hot**.**_

George Weasley sabía que no era una persona ejemplar. No es que se menospreciara ni se infravalorara, nada de eso, él como ser humano se tenía en una gran estima. Sin embargo era consciente de que en general hubiera podido ser una mejor persona, como por ejemplo podría haberle dicho a Fred que él se comió su trozo de pastel de zanahoria y no Ron, o podría no haberle gastado esa broma a Ron con las arañas por haberse comido el trozo de pastel. También podría haberle frustrado menos citas a Ginny con Harry, o haber sido más considerado con la profesora McGonagall, era una gran mujer y no se merecía que le hubiera llenado su cajón de ropa interior de ratas. Aunque siendo sinceros él realmente creyó que su parte gatuna estaría encantada con la broma.

Pero no dejaba que la culpabilidad lo dominara, lo llevaba bien. Sin embargo no todo podía llevarlo igual de bien. Desde luego que no, podía aceptar que su pequeña Roxy se asustara cuando lo veía vestido de payaso, que su hermana Ginny estuviera felizmente casada y que ya no dieran Jackass por la televisión. Él podía aceptar todo eso. Pero sí hubo algo que acabó con su perfecta tolerancia: ver a Draco Malfoy y a su adorada hermana sentados en la terraza de un café muggle.

Eso fue demasiado para él. Creyó, sinceramente, que nunca más podría volver a cerrar la boca de lo sorprendido que se quedó. Para su sorpresa consiguió hacerlo un rato después cuando su cerebro volvió a la vida al más puro estilo monstruo de Frankenstein (por cierto, Frankie era un gran tipo y con un gran sentido del humor). Recapitulemos, su hermana, su única hermana, pelirroja, jugadora profesional de Quidditch, sentada en un café, pero no un café cualquiera, no, muggle, un café muggle, con un hombre, mago, con un ser masculino que no era su marido, que su apellido era Malfoy, que su nombre era Draco, que todo junto era Draco Malfoy, exmortífago y que todo en global decía, otra vez, Draco Malfoy.

Algo en el mundo volvía a ir terriblemente mal. Porque siendo analíticos no era muy normal que digamos que su hermana y esa cosa se sentaran juntos en un lugar público a charlar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No, eso era imposible, no, no y no. Debía de estar en un mundo paralelo o alucinando a causa de la polución de la ciudad.

Intentó calmarse y decidió que por el bien de su salud debía darse media vuelta e ignorar lo que acababa de ver, hacer como si esa escena nunca hubiera tenido lugar y él no la hubiera visto por culpa de un casual muy casual. Pero su resolución se esfumó en una sonora explosión cuando vio, obviamente sin querer, cómo su hermana, su adorada y amada hermana, cogía de la mano al sujeto ese de una forma muy cálida y amigable y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

George Weasley no podía permitir eso. No podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ese ser estaba… Estaba… ¡Estaba mancillando a su Ginny!

— Ay dios mío si la familia se entera…

¡Pero la familia no podía enterarse! George empezó a sudar frío. No, si él rebelaba algo así su familia quedaría irremediablemente destruida. Sus padres jamás se recuperarían del golpe, Ron sufriría un fulminante ataque al corazón, Harry se volvería un alcohólico, seguro que sí, el pobre era tan débil que no lo soportaría, Bill se iría a Francia para evitar la deshonra familiar… ¡Aquello era un desastre!

Sin embargo debió de darse prisa por esconderse ya que su hermana se acababa de despedir de Malfoy y éste se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. No, no, esa situación era horriblemente intolerable. Malfoy había mancillado a su hermana, había mancillado a una mujer Weasley. Así que decidido buscó su más reciente invento, que por suerte llevaba una muestra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado lo llamó.

— ¡Malfoy! —el aludido giró la cara hacía su dirección y alzó una ceja sorprendido—. ¡No te atrevas a mancillar a una mujer Weasley Malfoy!

Y habiendo dicho eso le tiró en la cara una bola que explotó al entrar en contacto con su piel y lo impregnó todo de un desagradable olor a huevos y coles podridas.

— ¡Así las gastamos los Weasley! ¡Quedas avisado!

Y habiendo dicho eso se desapareció evitando así la venganza del heredero de los Malfoy. Poco se imaginaba George Weasley que debería vengar el honor de más mujeres Weasley durante esa semana.

**§¤§**

Él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sí, se sentía revitalizado, se sentía genial, se sentía fuerte, se sentía… Sexy. George se aseguró delante del espejo de que su corbata estaba bien anudada y se guiñó un ojo. Sí, eso de haberle gastado una broma a Malfoy al estilo tiempos de Hogwarts había sido todo un chute en su autoestima.

— George —Angelina se le acercó y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla—. Que tengas un buen día.

Él le sonrió en respuesta y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— Diviértete mucho hoy con Roxy y cuéntamelo todo cuando llegue así nos podremos reír juntos.

Angelina sonrió como siempre y dándole un cariñoso golpe se despidió de él mientras salía por la puerta. George tuvo el pálpito de que ese día iba a ser un gran día. Sí, definitivamente nada en el mundo mundial podría arruinarlo. Nada. Ni siquiera ver a su cuñada Audrey y al engominado de Malfoy paseando tranquilamente por la calle. No. Ni siquiera eso.

— ¡No puede ser! —Murmuró para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de ira—. ¿¡Cómo se atreve ese hurón a mancillar a otra mujer Weasley!? ¡Y encima una lo suficientemente tonta como para querer casarse con Percy!

No, él debía vengar el honor de su familia, otra vez. No podía dejar que ese rubio oxigenado se saliera con la suya, no, si la primera vez no le había quedado claro que las mujeres Weasley no se tocan, que son ángeles, que son seres puros y sagrados no al alcance de cualquier mortal y que sólo un número muy limitado de personas podían disfrutar libremente de toda esa luz que irradiaban… Él se lo volvería a explicar, y despacito, para que lo entendiera y memorizara. A fuego. Con Dolor. Y a macabro, y muy efectivo, estilo de los gemelos.

Con esa idea rondándole la mente, y después de ver cómo su víctima y la santísima virgen Audrey Weasley, se separaban y seguían caminos diferentes se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasley. Iba a hacer la broma del año, sí sí, del año. Diría del siglo pero le gustaba superarse poco a poco. Así que dejó a cargo de la tienda a su ayudante personal, Liam Richard Gregorius McKensie III, y se fue al almacén a preparar la broma del año. Malfoy lo iba a flipar.

Estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando en lo que le iba a hacer a Malfoy. Iba a ser algo de dimensiones épicas. Hasta los extraterrestres se iban a enterar de que le había gastado una broma a ese rubio oxigenado. Cuando consideró que su obra maestra estaba completa sonrió con malicia y fue a buscar un disfraz apropiado. Si quería que su plan saliera bien debía actuar con la máxima discreción, agilidad y efectividad posible. ¡Como un mago ninja!

**§¤§**

Harry y su hermano eran un par de idiotas. Y Hermione no era tan lista como todos creían ¡Le había resultado facilísimo entrar en el Ministerio de Magia! No sabía cómo les había costado tanto. Eran unos blandengues.

Mantuvo sujeto el paquete bajo su brazo y entró en el ascensor. George se mordió el labio de expectación. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan animado, tan vivo, con esa sensación única que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que gastaba una broma en Hogwarts. Sí, la profesora MacGonagall castigaba sin piedad, pero burlarse de Flich y que Albus Dumbledore los hubiera ayudado un par de veces a gastar una valía la pena.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la planta de uso y aplicación de la ley mágica se bajó. Desde luego había tomado una decisión muy sabia cuando decidió ir por la tarde al ministerio. Todos sabían que los de leyes mágicas sólo trabajaban por la mañana y por la tarde se iban todos a sesiones o a sus casas a rellenar papeleo. Eran todos unos aburridos que no entendían el sentido de la vida.

Por suerte para él todos los despachos tenían puesto los nombres de los abogados que los usaban en una placa dorada en la puerta. Tardó unos cinco minutos en encontrar el despacho de Malfoy. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo con cuidado de que nadie lo viera y se arrodilló delante de la puerta, con cuidado sacó un pequeño ratón de peluche de su bolsillo y lo puso al lado de la puerta. Éste al entrar en contacto con la madera cobró vida y se escabulló por el espacio que había entre ésta y el suelo. A los segundos reapareció y habló en un tono agudo y chillón.

— Mouse no ha encontrado a nadie dentro. Es seguro entrar mouse.

George guardó el ratón otra vez en su bolsillo y sacó la varita.

— Alohomora —murmuró con voz suave y firme.

Pudo escuchar como la cerradura emitía un suave chasquido y empujó la puerta para abrirla. Sin embargo George no iba a arriesgarse a entrar. Si uno escuchaba con atención a su padre y a Hermione sabía que después de que Voldemort y sus mortífagos ocuparan el ministerio muchos despachos se habían encantado y albergaban en sus interiores diversas y fatales trampas. Estaba seguro que el psicópata de Malfoy tenía una y encima activada.

Por suerte la broma que tenía preparada no necesitaba entrar en el despacho para ponerla, le bastaba con soplarla. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de pura y absoluta maldad y de su otro bolsillo sacó una bolsa llena de un polvo morado brillante. La abrió y puso un poco en la palma de su mano. Con cuidado sopló el polvo y este se dispersó por la habitación. Malfoy se iba a cagar.

**§¤§**

Draco Malfoy entró al Ministerio pensando que ese sería una ajetreado, pero aburrido, día normal en su trabajo. Con paso firme y seguro se dirigió a uno de los ascensores y entró. Tiró de la palanca al piso que quería ir y esperó pacientemente a llegar a su destino. Por suerte él se había autoimpuesto un horario de trabajo bastante duro y eso le hacía llegar al Ministerio mucho antes que a la mayoría de sus trabajadores.

Frunció el ceño al ver como un avión de papel naranja no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza intentando llamar su atención. Era obvio que el papel iba dirigido a él, pero no sabía que el Ministerio hubiera decretado un nuevo comunicado que utilizara folios de color naranja.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó que el molesto avión lo siguiera, ya lo abriría cuando llegara al despacho. Sin embargo se lamentaría mucho de esa decisión, ya que si hubiera leído el papel, ese papel que cantaba a lo Pavaroti que no era del Ministerio, hubiera sabido que era mejor no abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Para quien no lo haya adivinado, en el papel anaranjado había escrita la siguiente oración: ¡No te atrevas a mancillar a una mujer Wasley Malfoy!

**§¤§**

George estaba llorando, llorando por la pérdida de honor de la familia Weasley. La familia Weasley ya no tenía honor. No, ya no podían sentirse orgullosos del apellido Weasley. El apellido Weasley había sido vapuleado y manchado. La familia al completo había perdido su orgullo como magos. Y todo era su culpa. Su jodida y maldita culpa ¡Tendría que haber castrado a Malfoy cuando iban al colegio!

Porque sí, la broma en el Ministerio había sido muy sonada. Tenía enmarcado un recorte del artículo del Profeta dónde se mencionaba que un "intruso" había entrado en el Ministerio de Magia y había hechizado a un importante mago. Nadie sabía quién era el hechizado y aún menos el que lo había encantado, pero el Ministerio estaba investigando a fondo la situación.

Claro, lo que el periódico no mencionaba era que ese "intruso" era él, y que no lo habían pillado ya que se había deshecho de las pruebas con maestría criminal. Y que ese mago hechizado no era otro que Malfoy. Pero vamos, decir que lo había hechizado era pasarse. Siendo sinceros lo que el polvo le había hecho había sido convertirlo en un payaso. Sí, con una chaqueta naranja llena de topos rosas, el pelo alborotado y verde, la cara maquillada, los pantalones anchos y de amarillo fosforito, los zapatos enormes y rojos como la nariz de gomaespuma típica de los payasos… ¿El colofón final? Que todo el mundo que intentara desencantarlo acababa igual. ¿Lo malo? Los efectos se pasaban a los dos días. Todo lo bueno siempre tenía un final.

Pero lo peor, la calamidad, de todo eso era que una semana después de ese accidente lo había visto saliendo de una tienda de muebles acompañado de Fleur Weasley, de soltera Delacour. No, era todo una horrible y macabra pesadilla. No sabía cómo iba a superarlo.

— ¿Papa triste?

George sonrió y miró con cariño infinito a su pequeña hija Roxanne.

— Oooooh.

La niña tenía apenas dos años y no hablaba mucho. El medimago que la llevaba estaba preocupado ya que no era normal que una niña de dos años hablara tan poco, pero a George nunca le preocupaba eso. Los Weasley eran una familia muy ruidosa, era normal que le llevara tiempo a Roxy encontrar su propia voz en medio de todo ese jaleo.

— Papi no triste, papi feliz feliz feliz.

George se sintió reconfortado al sentir los pequeños brazos de su hija abrazándole la pierna. Con cuidado hizo que se soltara y se la subió al regazo para poder abrazarla.

— Roxanne Frederika Weasley ¿Cómo voy a estar triste si me está abrazando la niña más guapa del mundo mundial?

Su niña rio y dio palmadas entusiasmada ante las palabras de su padre.

— ¡Celebrar! ¡Celebrar!

Roxanne empezó a mover los pies entusiasmada y sus mejillas se colorearon de la emoción.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —George se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado y dio vueltas con su hija que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia—. ¿Qué hacemos? A ver… ¿Un picnic por la noche? ¿Un campamento indio? ¿Vamos a ver a mamá al trabajo y le damos una sorpresa?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Broma papi broma!

— ¡Pues claro Roxy! ¿Qué tonto es papá eh? Con lo que a ti te gustan las bromas…

La niña rió más fuerte y aplaudió entusiasmada, él la besó en la frente y con grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para ir a la tienda. ¿Cómo no iba a amar con locura a su mujer por darle semejante regalo? Roxy conseguía llenar ese espacio que había dejado Fred, bueno, por algo su segundo nombre era Frederika, quizás él y Roxanne deberían hacer un esfuerzo y regalarle un George.

**§¤§**

Draco Malfoy se caracterizaba por ser un hombre tranquilo y paciente, de verdad que lo era. Y aunque había sido bastante prepotente y abusador cuando estaba en el colegio, ahora que era un adulto y la madurez definía su nuevo yo, ya estaba bastante hasta las bolitas de Merlín de George Weasley.

En serio, la familia Weasley no era su familia favorita en el mundo pero no iba por ahí jugándoles malas pasadas. Bueno, al menos no ahora que era un adulto, una persona madura y que razona las cosas para resolver sus problemas. Sí, él no era un crío como el descerebrado de George Weasley. Porque ese descerebrado iba por ahí gastándole bromas con la excusa de que no podía mancillar a una mujer Weasley. Y él se preguntaba ¿¡Por qué mierda él iba a estar interesado en una mujer pelirroja y pecosa!? La primera vez lo había dejado pasar, porque vale, Weasley estaba comprometida con cara rajada pero era él quien la había acosado para hablar con ella ya que la pelirroja huía de él. Lo entendía, era muy comprensible. Pero con la segunda broma ya empezó a cabrearse, en serio ¿Un payaso? O sea ¿había algo en el mundo que vistiera peor que un estúpido payaso? NO.

Pero esta vez la comadreja se había pasado. Que se colara en el Ministerio tenía un pase, porque hasta el estúpido y lameculos de Percy Weasley trabajaba ahí. Pero de ahí a colarse en su casa, SU CASA, y adulterarle el jabón había unos límites que un hombre de verdad no podía permitir que fueran cruzados.

Porque sí, los sanadores habían identificado que su pastilla de jabón, ¡Una maldita pastilla por Merlín! (tenías que ser muy retorcido para adulterar una pastilla de jabón), era la razón por la cual había amanecido pareciéndose a Cheewaka. Y también era la razón porque diez medimagos, treinta sanadores, veinte pociones y quince hechizos después hubiera evolucionado de Cheewy a primo Eso de los Adams.

Así que como el hombre que era, sentado en una camilla de hospital y con una bata puesta que sería denigrante de no tener tanto pelo en el cuerpo, tomó una resolución, era hora de devolverle el favor a George Weasley. Porque hay una regla que está por encima del No mancilles a una mujer Weasley, y esa es No jodas a un Malfoy.

**§¤§**

Era un domingo normal en la Madriguera, el sol brillaba en el cielo, se oían las voces alegres de todos los reunidos, no se oía nada más que las voces de los reunidos, el aroma a deliciosa comida inundaba el ambiente, Molly Weasley se encargaba de que nadie, y por nadie todos sabemos que nos referimos a Ron Weasley, robara algo de comida de la cocina, Arthur Weasley estaba anonadado mirando una "fotovisión" (lo de la tele aún no le quedaba muy claro) y todo apuntaba a que sería un gran día.

— ¡Mamá tengo hambre! —Chilló Ron mientras aún se sobaba la mano dónde su madre le había dado con la cuchara de madera mientras intentaba sustraer un muslo de pollo de la cocina.

— Tu siempre tienes hambre Ron —contestó Hermione son una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! —Chilló de vuelta Molly asomándose al comedor—. ¡Cuando lleguen Harry y Ginny! Que por cierto, deberían estar al caer… —la matriarca del clan fijaba su vista en el reloj de la pared—. Esto… Georgy… ¿A quién has hecho enfadar cariño?

— A nadie. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó él intrigado—. No le he hecho nada a la comida mientras no mirabas. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Ron.

— ¡Eh! —se defendió el acusado.

— Es que tu manecilla apunta al peligro de muerte. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres contarme nada? —siguió insistiendo su madre.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y cuando George iba a replicar a su madre que no sabía de qué le estaba ésta hablando, todos escucharon una música proveniente del jardín. Olvidando su profetizada e inminente muerte, ¡Por Morgana, Merlín y los leprechauns! ¡Él no era Harry!, salió al jardín para averiguar de dónde venía esa música.

Como era de esperarse fue seguido por casi toda la familia, excepto por su padre que seguía embobado delante de la pantalla y no se enteraba de nada y de su madre que con un suspiro y un "que no me venga después llorando" volvió a la cocina.

— ¡Papi monito bonito!

George miró hacía donde le señalaba Roxxy y vio que encima de la valla de la entrada había un mono de peluche que tocaba los platillos cuidadosamente puesto. Pero claro, los monos de peluche no se ponen cuidadosamente solos encima de las vallas. Y cuando George se acercó para darle un vistazo más de cerca no tuvo mucho tiempo para huir. El mono de repente saltó y creció descomunalmente, y una vez hubo alcanzado la estatura de un gigante pisó a George Weasley. Sí, lo pisó. PI-SÓ.

Después de tres angustiosos segundos dónde Angelina Weasley creió que se había quedado viuda, que el resto de la familia no sabía cómo procesarlo y que Roxanne Weasley daba palmadas como una loca y se reía a carcajada limpia, el monito bonito levantó su pie para volver a pisarlo con más fuerza. Definitivamente Angelina Weasley era viuda. Después de eso el mono volvió a su forma habitual y cayó al suelo.

— A George le ha pisado un mono —dijo Ronald con la boca abierta de par en par.

— Un mono de peluche descomunal —secundó Percy después de pellizcarse en la mejilla para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

— No entiendo nada —murmuró Fleur frunciendo el ceño desconcertada.

— Ni tu ni nadie cariño —le contestó Bill cogiéndola de la mano—. ¡Pero eso ha tenido gracia!

Y así todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

— No entiendo… ¿Por qué? —habló George una vez pudo levantarse del suelo y su familia había dejado de reírse.

— Porque nadie jode a un Malfoy Weasley —contestó una voz que hacía que las palabras se arrastraran como serpientes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

La voz de Harry los sorprendió a todos. Éste acababa de llegar con su mujer y su ahijado y no sabía porque su cuñado estaba en el suelo.

— Vengo a devolverle a Weasley lo que le debo —contestó el albino con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Tu no le debes nada a George! —Chilló Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo debido a la ira.

— ¡Claro que le debo comadreja! ¡Le debo todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir estas últimas semanas!

— ¿Pero qué estupideces dices Malfoy? —Ginny lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no entendía nada.

— El estúpido de tú hermano lleva semanas gastándome bromas con la excusa de que no debo mancillar a una mujer Weasley —habló Draco sorprendiéndoles a todos.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Chilló Angelina fulminando a su esposo con la mirada—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué clase de comportamiento es ese George Weasley!?

— ¡Debía vengar el honor de la familia! —Se defendió el acusado mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Lo vi con Ginny, Audrey y Fleur!

— ¡Pero qué idioteces dices George! —Chilló Ron enfadado—. ¡¿Cómo carajo iban a juntarse, voluntariamente, con él mujeres Weasley?! ¡Chicas, decidle que se equivoca! ¡Decídselo! ¿Chicas?

Pero ninguna contestó, todas se sonrojaron y evitaron la mirada de sus maridos.

— ¡Noooo! —Soltó el menor de los Weasley tirándose teatralmente al suelo—. ¡El honor de la familia ha sido mancillado!

— ¿¡Ves lo que ha pasado!? —Dijo George sujetando a su mujer por los hombros y mirándola con cara de psicópata—. ¡Por eso hice lo que hice! ¡Por el honor de esta familia!

— George cálmate…

— ¿¡Qué hacías tú con Malfoy!? —Harry encaró a su mujer mientras se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

— Potter… ¿Me estás diciendo con quién puedo o no juntarme? —susurró letalmente Ginny.

— ¡Monito Bonito! —Roxanne cogió entre sus brazos al muñeco y lo abrazó contra su infantil pecho.

— ¡Roxy aléjate de eso que puede ser peligroso! —Audrey salió corriendo a socorrer a su sobrina y de paso huyendo de su marido.

— ¡Callaos todos! —La voz de Malfoy sonó por encima del estruendo haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran intentando comprender porque seguía ahí—. Antes de irme me voy a llevar lo que es mío.

Con un grácil y ágil salto entró en los terrenos Weasley y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Pero vamos, todos los adultos pudieron captar que ese no era un beso cualquiera, con ese beso Malfoy estaba reclamando, marcando y avisando.

— ¿Herms? —Preguntó un no muy seguro niño que sobrevivió.

— ¡Eh! ¡Familia! —Habló una sonrojada y algo falta de aliento Hermione Granger—. ¡Noticia! Malfoy y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Es bonito, eh?

Nadie dijo nada. No podían ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Eso era el bombazo del siglo, ¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tenían una tórrida relación sentimental? Ni Skeeter hasta las cejas de felix felicis escribiría algo así.

— ¿Me he vengado por las mujeres equivocadas? —consiguió articular George en medio de la conmoción.

— Cariño —le llamó suavemente Angelina—. Deberías preocuparte de otra cosa —él frunció el ceño sin entender—. Estamos embarazados.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Vosotros también? —Cuestionó la incrédula pero alegre voz de Ginny Potter.

— ¡Eh! —Se escuchó la potente voz de Molly Weasley desde la lejanía—. ¡La comida ya está lista! ¡Y tú, apártate ya de ese trasto del demonio! Parece que un dementor te haya besado….

**§¤§**

— Creo que Weasley no nos molestará más —murmuró Malfoy contra el cuello de Hermione.

— No —contestó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Creo que has dejado tu punto bastante claro.

Después de esa loca escena todos, incluido él, habían sido obligados a entrar a la Madriguera y a comerse todo lo que había en la mesa, ya que la señora Weasley insistía que no se desperdiciaba la comida, en algún punto después del postre los dos habían podido escaparse y aparecerse mediante la aparición conjunta en el Londres muggle.

Hermione no sabía dónde la llevaba Malfoy. Pero no le importaba, George les había robado mucho tiempo durante esas semanas, porque claro, ella no iba a hacer el amor salvajemente con un payaso, por muy guapo y buen dotado que estuviera. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a ese bloque de pisos y Malfoy le dio las llaves de su, SU, o sea de los dos, apartamento, le sobraron escaleras, ascensores y puertas para hacerle el amor en su nueva y compartida vivienda.

— Sabes que esta es mi forma de decírtelo ¿Verdad? —Dijo Malfoy abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Hermione empezó a acariciarle la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra se acomodaba el pelo. Parecía extraño, Malfoy era muy claro y directo pero en su relación a veces faltaban las palabras. Pero no era una falta que a ella le preocupara, porque por cosas como esas, por detalles como este ella entendía todo lo que él quería transmitirle. A ella no le importaba decirlo más veces que él.

— Yo también te quiero —murmuró mientras se removía debajo del cuerpo de su novio.

Malfoy captó el mensaje y se apartó, quedando encima de la cama pero sin dejar de abrazarla y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Sé que debería decírtelo más, pero yo no soy así.

— No necesito que me lo digas más veces, yo soy así.

Draco soltó una suave carcajada y besó a Herms en los labios.

— Debo confesar que cuando me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí me asustaste un poco.

— Tú sí que me hubieras asustado si me hubieras dicho eso. Hubiera pensado que también estabas embarazada.

— ¿Tanto te repele que sea la madre de tus hijos Malfoy? —Cuestionó Hermione alzando una ceja divertida.

— No es eso. Creo que si tienes un hijo mío Weasley entenderá el punto que le he marcado hoy con el mono. Pero sólo pensar en todo el tiempo que estaremos sin follar por el bebé… No, aún tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Pero es que tu solo piensas en eso o qué? —habló la castaña entre risas.

— Sólo cuando se trata de ti Granger. Sólo cuando se trata de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esto es todo amigos! Reitero, muchísimas felicidades atrasadas a Alex y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Espero que os hayáis reído y cualquier cosa, buena o mala, podéis hacérmela saber a través de un Review. Nosotros AMAMOS que nos dejéis por escrito lo que os parecen nuestras historias, en serio, cada review es como un regalo de navidad, los leemos con la misma ilusión.<strong>


End file.
